Naruto's Final Fantasy
by Mike-Parrott
Summary: After being rejected for the place of Hokage, Naruto gets transported by Kyuubi to the world of Final Fantasy 7. Final Fantasy 7 storyline   Naruto. Naruto/Tifa Cloud/Aerith
1. Prologue

Naruto's Final Fantasy

By Mike-Parrott

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N Hi guys, sorry for not updating any more chapters for my other two stories. But my only excuse is Final Fantasy 7. I was rummaging through stuff and found it with my ps1 so for the last week I have been abusing the game.

So yes this will be a crossover between Final Fantasy 7 and Naruto, maybe Final Fantasy 9 and 10 if I want to. I got the inspiration for this crossover by the story Fantasy's Child by EroSlackerMicha. I recommend you read it; I'm in love with the story and if you're reading this, please update it. And oh yeah I'm still looking for a beta reader or lemon writer for all of my stories, so send me a message if you're interested.

Well anyway, this story is going to be Naruto/Tifa and Cloud/Aerith. Sorry but Tifa is amazing so I'm giving her to Naruto.

But anyway here's the first chapter of my crossover story Naruto's Final Fantasy

"Somebody talking"

'_Somebody thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

~~Konoha~~

This story starts with the 19 year old, blonde haired Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki in the office of the Hokage. The 4th great shinobi war had finished with the demise of Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi, after a fierce battle with the blonde-haired sage.

Sasuke Uchiha had survived and taken back to Konoha as a prisoner for his affiliation with Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and Madara Uchiha and for causing the death of Danzo Shimura.

But because of the death of Tsunade in the Great War, Konoha needed a new Hokage. Today was the day for the new Hokage to be chosen. "We the council have gone through many votes and decisions, and we pick for our new Hokage..." Homura said to everybody in the room.

Naruto started to tense. This was his chance. His whole life had revolved around this moment, the moment which could change his life completely. "Sasuke Uchiha." Shouted Koharu.

Naruto flinched. His heart had been broken with two words. His whole life, years of back-breaking training, fighting for his village countless times. Fighting many ninja who posed a threat to his village.

And for nothing.

Naruto was angered profusely, even though he had complete control over the Kyuubi, Naruto's whiskers darkened and more feral, his eyes became blood red, with slitted pupils.

"Enough of this Bullshit! I deserve this title more than that traitor of an Uchiha. He left, he wanted to destroy this village and kill you two, and he even killed one of your ex-team mates. He joined Akatsuki; he even was an accomplice to fucking Madara Uchiha! You know what? I'm done with this excuse of a village. I'll be gone by tomorrow."

Naruto stormed out leaving many people's face gobsmacked. Probably the most loyal Shinobi to Konoha had just left the village indefinitely. Even Sasuke's face was shocked by his ex-team mate. Nobody would ever believe Naruto would say this.

"Well the demon has left, Sasuke Uchiha you are the Rokudaime Hokage!" Homura presented the Hokage hat to Sasuke, which he took gladly.

~~Naruto's Apartment~~

The blonde-haired sage was lying on his bed, doing nothing. He wasn't crying. He wasn't angry. He was just lying there looking at the ceiling. Naruto then shut his eye sand went into his mindscape for a chat with the Kyuubi.

~~Naruto's Mindscape~~

"Hi Kyuu." Naruto said bluntly to the Kyuubi. Naruto and Kyuubi had become friends and had vowed to work together equally after killing Madara Uchiha. There wasn't a seal anymore just Kyuubi sat there. The Kyuubi had changed its appearance since they had become comrades. Kyuubi was a woman.

Kyuubi wore a blood-red, silk yutakata which accentuated her hourglass figure. Her long blood-red hair reminded him of her late-mothers, the hair went down to Kyuubi's lower back. The slightly tanned skin gave the vixen an exotic look. Her legs were long and smooth, and her c-cup breasts made her look like a perfect woman. She stood at 5'8.

"**Hi Naruto-Kun."** Kyuubi said smoothly. Kyuubi had a flirtatious mood even though she acted more like a mother to the 19 year old. He always came to her for advice and for help, which Kyuubi obliged to.

"They picked the Uchiha to be Hokage." Naruto again said devoid of emotion. Naruto said this while going to sit on the floor next to Kyuubi. **"That's awful! What did you say about it?"** Kyuubi questioned. Naruto's lips curled into a grin and said "I told them I'm leaving this shit-heap of a village. So Kyuu, where do you wanna go?"

"**Are you sure about this Naruto? We don't have to leave."** Kyuubi said while being cautious about her surrogate-son. "Kyuu, all I want is a fresh start somewhere else where I will never see these bastards again."

"**As you wish Naruto, I'm going to teleport you to a place called Midgar where you can start anew. But I will cease to be sealed in you. Instead, I will be what they call a summon."** Naruto nodded to this, and then felt light-headed and fainted.

~~Midgar- Seventh Heaven~~

"Hello? Are you gonna wake up anytime soon?" These were the words Naruto could hear when he came back into his conscious form. The sound he heard was comparable to an angel talking. He opened his eyes to see again comparable to an angel.

A reddish-brown mix of an eye colour. Waist length black hair in a loose ponytail. His gaze started at her boot covered feet, up well toned legs that made him gulp, a brown leather skirt, then a toned stomach, a white crop top t-shirt and suspenders.

"Hi." Naruto replied then yawned. This made the angel laugh at the blonde haired antics. Naruto couldn't stop staring at the girl's beautiful eyes. "Hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart and welcome to Seventh Heaven!" Tifa said while laughing. "So that explains why you're an angel if I'm in heaven." Naruto blurted out then went red.

Tifa went red and then started laughing again. "Hmm, you're not that bad yourself" Tifa said and winked at the blonde which made Naruto start to laugh as well. "So, can you tell me why I'm here?" Naruto questioned. "Oh, I was coming in here last night and I saw you in the streets unconscious, so I brought you in here, if that's alright"

"Thanks Tifa, so I'm in Midgar ay? Do you have anywhere i can stay for a bit while I get used to this place?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, you can stay upstairs for now, that's if you work down here with me at the bar, I really need help and you'd be great for help."

"Ok, I will!"

FINISH

A/N well that's the start of my story. If anybody has suggestions leave a review, or send me a message. I'm not the greatest writer yet, so if anybody would want to help me write these stories, be a beta reader or Lemon writer. That would be great and drop me a message.

Again thanks for all my reviewers and so many fans who love me!


	2. AVALANCHE: part 1

Naruto's Final Fantasy

By Mike-Parrott

Chapter 2: AVALANCHE

A/N hi guys, yeah I'm updating quicker. Probably due to just had a weekend session of 40 hours completely on FF7. So yeah pretty tired from it and I'm not even in Nibelheim yet, pretty unfair. Well this is the second chapter of Naruto's Final Fantasy. I'm gonna try and make this story closest to canon as possible but all the words won't be exactly the same.

And this brings up my new poll should Aerith live? I had a conversation with someone about this and it would be a challenge yet well the whole story would change because holy etc.

After the FF7 part of this story he might go into FF9 or FF10 world but this is gonna be 40 chapters + of FF7.

Well here is the newest chapter of Naruto's Final Fantasy.

"Somebody talking"

'_Somebody thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

~~Seventh Heaven – Naruto's Bedroom – 1 Day Later~~

"Naruto! Work's starting now, get up!" Shouted the busty brunette. It was 10AM and Naruto wouldn't wake up.

'_Kami, her shouting is going to get on my nerves'_

So after staying in bed for an extra 10 minutes the blonde rose out of his bed. He looked around for where he threw his clothes. "Tifa! Where are my clothes?" the blonde shouted.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I threw them away. Orange is disgusting, I found some of Barret's old clothes though, they should probably fit you," replied the brunette.

After hearing that the woman didn't like orange he immediately cringed.

'_Oh god, why would she say such an unfaithful thing!'_

He looked in the wardrobe next to his bed and saw a pair of coal-black trousers and a grey short-sleeved shirt."They will have to do" retorted the blonde sage. He'd need to find a clothes shop and get some orange.

~~Seventh Heaven – Bar Area~~

"Glad you could join Me." said the brunette whilst grinning.

"Oh it's fine I was having an amazing dream" Naruto said while starting to think about it, he couldn't say what it was about, but the brunette beauty had made an appearance.

"Ok, whatever. Now Naruto, we've got my friends coming over lately so you have to take over after, is that's alright?" Tifa questioned.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Naruto calmly replied.

"Ok, we're empty at the moment so we can have a bit of a chat if that's ok?" Tifa questioned again.

"Yeah ok, what about?" Naruto replied.

"Tell me about yourself." Tifa replied with a smile on her face. This made Naruto gaze into the woman's face. Her teeth were astonishingly white; they were like little white pearls.

'_This girl is too perfect to be real, Kyuu better not have me in a genjutsu'_

Naruto remembered to last night about his excuse about where he came from.

##Flashback##

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" boomed the blonde sage. After the poof of smoke, the Kyuubi appeared.

"How do you require my assistance Naruto-Kun, getting bored? You know I can always help." Kyuubi flirted then winked, making the blonde go red, which made the vixen giggle at his reaction.

"No Kyuu, people are going to be asking me about where I came from, what should I say? I don't know this place or regions at all." Naruto said while thinking. Kyuubi started thinking for a few moments. Then she clicked her fingers signalling she got an idea.

"Got it, you come from the town of Gongaga. You survived the mako reactor explosion and left to travel around the world. You travelled north to Costa del Sol, passing by a mysterious village (A/N a cookie if someone knows the village). You then took a boat to Junon, then again you travelled north to Midgar and that's why you're here. Think you can remember that?" Kyuubi said to Naruto who had a face of shock.

"I will try." He hesitated.

##End Flashback##

"You ever heard of Gongaga?" Naruto questioned the brunette.

"Yeah, well I knew someone from there, his name was Zack. Came to my hometown once..." She suddenly stopped talking about it.

"So why are you up here in Midgar then? You're pretty far away from Gongaga." Tifa questioned again.

"Well after the reactor explosion in my town, I left to travel around the world. And well here I am!" Naruto said with a smile. This made Tifa laugh quietly.

"So Tifa, you know a bit about me, what about you?" Naruto questioned.

"Well I'm from Nibelheim but left after an incident..." Again Tifa stopped talking again. Small chat between the two went on for a few hours until an explosion went off

"What the hell was that?" Naruto shouted. But when he looked at Tifa, she didn't look surprised.

'_I hope their alright' _Tifa thought.

The explosion stopped and Naruto was confused with Tifa's reaction.

"Tifa are you alright? It's like you knew that was gonna happen." Naruto was still utterly confused about it.

"Well to be honest Naruto, I sort of did know it was going to happen, but that's all I can tell you. Sorry Naruto." Tifa looked kind of sad about breaking that news to him.

"Oh its fine, I'll find out one day!" Naruto said with a smile on his face and doing a thumbs-up pose which made Tifa laugh.

Suddenly the doors smashed open with a big, toned, dark-skinned man with a gun for his left forearm.

"Who the fuck is this little runt!"

CLIFFHANGERRRR

Well not really, because honestly if you don't know the only black guy with a gun on his arm in FF7 should honestly be omnislashed.

But yeah chapter 2 COMPLETEEE.

Sorry for size of chapter but well I can't write big chapters. If I went like 2,000 words, I'd probably be rambling on and it would sound crap, so I'd prefer better quality but shorter chapter. That and this story is gonna have loads of chapters.

If anyone wants to help me, I'd be extremely grateful. And like the rest of my stories I want a Beta reader and Lemon writer badly. None of my stories will get Lemons if I don't get anyone. If I get more than 5 people asking about lemon writing, I would need to see how good you are.

But yeah that's it for now, keep reviewing as always, i love you!


End file.
